bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Nefelpitou
Nefelpitou, or just Pitou for short, is a mysterious being who debuted at the Battle of Conquistadores Guild vs. Apprentices of Caiaphus. He made his presence known by tearing through the armor of the Wigwam ship to get directly into the cockpit. History In the present story, Pitou arrived on the Space Station where The Ironclad and The Bebop II are docked. His reason for being there is unknown; outside of looking for "buyers" for something called "Project Blockbuster". It seems that Bester and Ed don't like him. Using a Toa named Gleist as a demonstrator, Pitou showed that those two's instincts were right. As it turns out, Project Blockbuster is what Zev calls a "hyper-steroid" - A serum that mutates the subject into a hulking brute with greatly improved physical capabilities, in exchange for diminished intelligence. Pitou has revealed that he is working with some dangerous associates, but for some reason, he was sure to make a point of ruling Liquid Ocelot out. Currently, Pitou is still on the Space Station, with his assistants Sauer and Ätzen, as well as Blockbuster test subject Gleist. He's sticking to his story of looking for buyers for the potent drug, and it seems that he's at least partly telling the truth on that count. Currently, though, he's given Moss, Ed, and Namah a tour of his ship; with that over with, as promised, he's taken them to play with his toy collection. However, in the middle of the playdate, Ryo-Ohki appeared, hurriedly bringing Pitou and the others to a shady factory. There, it has been revealed that Ryoko was badly injured by assailants who Pitou correctly theorized to be the Scarlet Dragon Syndicate. Thankfully, Pitou got there just in time for his Doctor Blythe ability to begin healing Ryoko. He's also revealed a bit of Zev Raregroove's history with her. Currently, Pitou has disabled all of the enemy forces in the factory. After mention of a group called "Chimera", thanks to Ryo-Ohki, the group has returned to The Paw Castle. Leaving the ship soon following this, Pitou held a conversation with one of his agents. Afterwards, a capsule shaped much like a coffin was sent to the Space Station through a portal system; Pitou began to inspect it, joined by Namah and Ed. He eventually found a panel to open it, revealing what was contained within: A beautiful android girl named Dorothy Wayneright. Letting Dorothy take her first look at the Space Station, he informed her that, sadly, she had lain dormant within her capsule on an abandoned planet for around 4,000 years - Not even including the time spent drifting through space. Pitou seems very intrigued with her, claiming that he had never seen her design type before. After many untold-of misadventures, Pitou and many others ended up aboard the Bebop II as it remains landed on Kalta Thaea. During the Shima Brothers's attack on the ship, it was Pitou who sent Chrome Dokuro the plan of faking her own death in order to plant a special tracking Box Weapon. Soon after, when it was revealed among other secrets that Zev Raregroove is the First Prince of Jurai, Pitou is revealed to have been one of the only two individuals outside of the Glory-Raregroove Family to be aware of this - Alongside Ryoko. As Pitou has stated, his family kept the secret in a way of not so much "covering it up for an old friend" as "nobody asked, thus they didn't tell." Personality Hard to define, veiled by mystery, Pitou's nature is quite abstruse. Normally, he's very pure and childish; he likes it when people take interest in his creations, and loves making, repairing, and especially playing with toys. Pitou seems to greatly enjoy invention, and is a highly intelligent, thoughtful fellow. This is not to say, however, that he is non-threatening - Nefelpitou is only benevolent at most times. As seen vividly in the past during his few battles, Pitou is capable of being incredibly predatory and violent, as well as possessing some sadistic tendencies. It is very hard to tell how he can dually be so kind at one time and so cruel at another - Perhaps one of these sides of him is a mask over his true nature; perhaps he has some kind of dual personality...There is also the distinct possibility that he's completely deranged. Abilities/Skills Pitou's main abilities are named Terpsichora. It is unknown what the basis of these powers are, but judging from Pitou's knowledge of Nen and its qualities, it is very likely that they are his Nen ability. Terpsichora appears to mainly revolve around Pitou generating energy strings, either for direct attack or controlling puppets. He has also shown other notable combat skills. Incredible Aura: As noted by Bonecrusher, Pitou's terrifying aura is comparable to Blackout's. It takes a hazy golden form with several writhing tendrils, and has a very malicious presence. Potent Agility: Pitou has shown to be incredibly quick, and has great acrobatic talent. It is possible that this is to make up for his weak durability. Lower Body Strength: It is unknown if Pitou has equal punching power, but he has shown kicks of immense strength -- Enough to actually force back Ynot's massive Onikai form. Pitou has also displayed incredible leaping abilities; during such an attack, his thigh muscles bulge noticeably, fuelling a swift pounce on the enemy. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Pitou has shown that he is able to quickly and skillfully observe, analyze and summarise an opponent's fighting style, before formulating a way to counter it. It is unknown if he is completely accurate, as he has noted himself that it is impossible to correctly predict the actions of every opponent every time. Biochemist: Though it can't be said for sure the full extent of his capabilities in this field - As he admitted that he wasn't working alone on his only so-far seen demonstration - Pitou seems accomplished in manipulating the biochemistry of organisms, as seen with the Blockbuster serum. Terpsichora While Terpsichora's nature isn't fully known, it can be said for sure that these techniques are part of it. They mostly seem to revolve around dolls and puppets, although there could be something more that has yet to be seen... Strings of Pain: Forms numerous strings of golden energy before attacking the enemy with them. The actual full power of this technique is unknown, although it was powerful enough to damage Ynot's armor enough that a small portion of his antidermis started to leak. Doctor Blythe: A huge girl doll torso dressed in a tattered nurse's outfit, with big, sad eyes on her oversized head's face, dirty blonde hair hanging at jawlength, and a stitched-shut mouth. From her abdomen and thin, gangly arms extend a huge amount of medical equipment on mechanical arms and cords. Doctor Blythe is connected to Pitou by his tail, and seems to have a limited range. Pitou first used this to heal Bonecrusher after their battle. Among the medical equipment includes a life support mask that provides life energy to sustain the subject being healed. Kurogumo: Uses energy strings to control some kind of combat puppet. This puppet has a barrel-like body, two cylindrical heads with singular horns, the left head with a horn on the left side of its head and the right head with its horn on the right. It also has six gangly arms, each with double-elbows and three-fingered hands, and narrow legs with feet similar to the hands. It has been shown that this puppet has hidden blades in the palm of each hand, as well as numerous katana blades in its chest cavity. Servants Sauer and Ätzend: A couple of masked catgirls with orange hair, Sauer's hair is all shaved close except for large bangs on the left, while Ätzend wears her hair in a couple of jawlength, girlish pigtails. Their masks are blank, except for wide smiles and upturned slits for eyes. Any combat abilities, if any are unknown, and they seem to mainly be scientific assistants for Pitou. 'Gleist: '''Skinny and lanky, this Le-Toa is normally passive and compliant; not giving any argument when Pitou revealed that he had been knocked out with sleeping gas just so that he'd be easier to transport, due to his apparently great fear of heights. When injected with the Blockbuster serum, he becomes a hulking, Hordika-like brute, intelligence barely greater than a common beast.﻿ Trivia *In Greek mythology, Terpsichore was one of the nine muses, ruling over dance and dramatic chorus. It is unknown what this has to do with the naming of Pitou's abilities, if anything. *Pitou is susceptible to the effects of catnip - In his case, first comes slightly more erratic behavior than usual (With periodic...''Amorous undertones), followed by some traits typical of an exposed cat: Rolling on the floor, slight drooling, etc., etc. It is also worth note that Pitou reverts to an extremely catlike state - Capable only of making cat noises to communicate, for example. *Among Zev's nicknames for Nefelpitou are "Puppet Cat/Cat Puppet" and "Toymaker." *It is more than likely that Pitou is a Nen user. Category:Unknown species Category:Scientists/Inventors Category:Characters controlled by Zev